The purpose of the proposed program is to develop persons who have a dental degree into highly dedicated and highly competent dental scientists. This will be accomplished by providing training in a clinical specialty in an ADA accredited certificate program, by providing didactic basic and dental science courses and by having trainees conduct research to the Ph.D. level. Trainees will be selected on the basis of their past academic record and perceived interest in pursuing a research career. Real effort has been made, and will continue, to recruit qualified minorities. Six of the recognized dental specialties are available in the Eastman Dental Center/University of Rochester, and are fully accredited (Pedodontics, Periodontics, Orthodontics, Prosthodontics, Oral Surgery, and general practice). Trainees will be required to take training in specialties to at least the certification level. All basic science departments (Biochemistry, Physiology, Microbiology and Immunology, Neurobiology and Anatomy, Dental Research, Pharmacology, Pathology, and Biophysics) in the School of Medicine & Dentistry are participants in the proposed program as well as members from the Program in Biology and Medicine, in the College of Arts and Sciences. All departments have trained dental scientists in the past. Furthermore. there will be active participation by members of the Department of Oral Biology, Eastman Dental Center and the Biology Department from the College of Arts and Sciences, University of Rochester. Didactic basic science training will be given in the departments listed above. In addition, trainees will participate in didactic courses in dental science. The content will be influenced by departmental requirements for the Ph.D. Mentors for supervised research will come from the same departments. At the conclusion of the training period all candidates should have completed requirements for certification in a dental specialty and Ph.D. in a basic science. The facilities in the Eastman Dental Center and the School of Medicine & Dentistry, an enthusiastic faculty, combined with a long tradition and commitment training of graduate dentists, will result in producing trainees of the highest caliber.